lolpastafandomcom-20200214-history
Possible Sequels To SLENDER
Possible Sequels To SLENDER ' ' '' You know the drill. But in case you don't... No Jeff stuff. No Slendy vs./meets (trollpasta character here). No "gay" jokes. No all-caps entries. Keep gross-out jokes to a minimum. Don't use anything that's on then Jeff lists. No repeating entries (read the whole list before adding yours to make sure it isn't there already.) And above all, make them funny! Slenderman eats a Taco Slenderman bakes a cake Slenderman gets his eyes checked (wait, he has eyes?) Slenderman Contemplates His Navel (wait, he has a BELLYBUTTON?!) Slenderman Goes to The Doctors Slenderman joins EHarmony Slenderman discoveres Fire Slender man chases his shadow Slenderman vs. Jack Skellington Slender Man Eats Himself. Slenderman meets The Queen Slenderman Becomes a Teacher Slenderman Tries to Feel on Jane; gets Assassinated by Jeff Slendy's Triple Nipple Slenderman looks at himself in the mirror. Slenderman Pops The Balloonatic Slendy's Midget Fetish Slendy Rides A Waterslide "Wow, you really let yourself go there, Slendy" Slenderman Licks A Toad Slenderman eats too many McDonalds-eating children and becomes Fatman Slenderman Skips Around Like A Little Girl Slenderman gets a job as a mannaquin Slenderman plays Slender Slenderman gets a spray-on tan Slenderman goes Trick r' Treating Slenderman does motivational speaking Slenderman creates a Youtube channel Slenderman Goes To Therapy Slenderman The Comedian Slenderman stars in Epic Rap Battles of History Slenderman dances in Dancing with the Stars Slenderman becomes a Nickelodeon Intern Slendy Becomes A Proffessional Clown Slendy Drinks The Entire Red Sea Slendy Eats An Entire Wedding Cake Slendy does a little soft-shoe. Slenderman goes to China; Hu Jintal Disappears 2 Days Later Slenderman Was Once A Mouse Slendy Gets Gas Slenderman Struggles To Use Chopsticks Slenderman Burps Slenderman's BBQ Battle With Jeff Slenderman Plays American Football Slenderman Pats The Bunny Slenderman's Dance Mania!!! Slenderman Jumps Around Like An Idiot Slenderman Gets Wombo Comboed Slendy Molests An Ice Cream Cart Slenderman Deals In Propane And Propane Accessories Slenderman Licks A Doornob... somehow Slenderman Invades The UAE Slenderman Loses A Game Of Connect Four Slenderman: The Musical Slenderman Impregnates A Goat Slenderman Is Incredibly Ticklish Slenderman Grows A Long, Luxurious Coat Of Fur Slendy Gets Drunk Slenderman Poops Solid Gold Bricks Slenderman's Migraine Slendy On Roids Slenderman Becomes The Size Of A Galaxy Slenderman's Got Yer Nose Slenderman Plays Takeshi's Challenge Slenderman: The Sandwich. Filled with tentacley goodness. Wriggles and slithers, free of charge. Slenderland! Slenderman Eats Pork Lo Mein Slenderman Rides A Donkey Slenderman Meets Johnson Slenderman's Laser Nipples Slenderman Becomes A Marvel Super Villian Slenderman tries a hair grow formula Slenderman falls off a boat Slenderman prank calls Dominos Slenderman makes a Twitter Slenderman Plays Poker Slendy Smokes A Cuban Cigar Slendy Eats 12 Baconators Slenderman Smells Really Bad Slenderman Uses Rogaine Slendermanboobs Slendy's Morning Breath Slendy Gets Implants Slenderman In The Doghouse Slenderman Tells Jeff and BEN To Get Off His Lawn Slenderman Takes A Shower Slenderman's Beard Slenderman Washes His Suit Slendythecubivore Slenderman Goes To The Beach Slendy's Tentacles Are Turned Into Sushi Slenderman Plays Cubivore Slendy Gets A Butt Chin Slenderman Does A Belly Flop Slenderman's Tie Snags On A Stickerbush Slenderman Goes Streaking Slenderman Plays Basketball Slendy Gets Shat On By A Bird Slenderman Gets The Plague Slenderman Does The Time Warp Again Slenderman's Powdered Wig Slenderman Stubs His Toe Slenderman's Erectile Dysfunction Slendy's Snowboarding Adventure Slenderman Drops Mescaline Slenderman Shrinks In The Wash Slenderman's Retarded Brother Slenderman vs. Sun Wukong Slenderman Cried When Bambi Died Slenderman Drinks Four Loko Slenderman's Foot Fetish Slenderman's Cufflinks Are Stolen Slenderman gets married and retires Slenderman Eats Too Many Children And Has To Take An Antacid Tablet Slenderman In The Antarctic Slenderman Sex Tape Slenderman Gets An Embarassing Tattoo Slenderman, a film by Michael Bay! See the horror of Slendy like NEVER BEFORE! With TEN times the explosions, and TEN times the chicks! See it now!\ Slendy Flexes His Non-Existent Biceps Slenderman Gets A Flu Shot Slenderman Wears Gerordi LaForge's visor Slenderman Wears A Speedo Slendy The Chick Magnet Slenderman's Beer Garden Slenderman Wishes He Could Smell Panties Slendy Enters A Warp Pipe Slendy Flips You Off Slenderman Makes An Animutation Slendy Makes A YouTube Poop Slenderman Kicks Dr. Rabbit Slenderman Double-Dips Slenderman Meets Yen Sid Slenderman Has Nightmares About Clowns Slenderman Drinks Way Too Much Coffee Slenderman Wanks On A Fish Slenderman cusses in an old text-based game and is booted back to the title screen Slenderman finds Worm Jeff in his tequila Slendy cheats in a footrace with The Flash Slender Man Gets A Face (SPOILER: It's Mr. Potatohead's face.) Slendy Overcooks His Thanksgiving Turkey Slenderman Spills Coffee On His Tie Slenderman Sexually Pleasures Jeff The Killer Slenderman Hoards Cats Slenderman Becomes A Zany Cartoon Character Slenderman Punches One Direction Into The Sun Slenderman kills BOTDF Slenderman fights crime with the power of DANCE! Slendy Sells Out Slendy meets Jeff, then goes to sleep Slenderman Wears Sandals Slenderman's All-Night Bender Slenderman Drinks 500 Gallons Of Iced Tea And Pees All Over His Forest Slenderman Wears Stilts Slenderman's Diabolical Humps Are Without Equal The Balloonatic Get Revenge On Slenderman For Popping His Helium Sacs Slenderman Takes Asprin Slenderman roasts a grill at 11:30 pm Slenderman Loses All The Invitations To His New Year's Party Slenderman starts a Rap Career (even though he doesn't have a mouth and can't Physically rap) Slenderman Punches Pewdiepie In The Grill Slenderman Takes A Relaxing Bath Slenderman locks this page because he's all mysterious n' shit. THEND! Category:NSFW Category:PROOF DAT SLENDURMAN EXUSTS Category:Collab Category:Unecessary Sequels Category:Potty Humor Category:Lists Category:Originally on Trollpasta Wiki